User talk:Energy X
Right Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:09, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me earlier its like Wikipedia because the other wikis I am active on all have message walls, I was blocked on Wikipedia so I don't remember how to use it. User talk:Orange Mo. 23:58, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Cameron image Can you upload a new image of Cameron since the current one you renamed is from Filb. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:57, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I wonder who since TPG can't do it since he doesn't have the episodes and isn't on Netflix and I think L can't do it either. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Manga images I was thinking... why don't we use chapter images on character pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:01, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:23, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then. I understand. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, I was thinking that we could also do individual Pokemon pages of Pokemon that appear in the chapters too. Like how we do Pokemon that appear in an episode. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:19, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Does Lysandre's Gyarados' page look okay with the image from a chapter? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:34, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe the best thing isn't put them on pahes then. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, ORAS017 isn't ORAS017, ORAS016 is split in two. This is the second halve of it. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::It has been stated on Bulba and the Pokespe blog that it is a continuation of it but the chapter was split into two and released on two dates. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's true though. I have read it on multiple sites. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Forum There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:04, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that Energy X I will try to do better on picture names from now on Vileplume Viler (talk) 22:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC)Vileplume VilerVileplume Viler (talk) 22:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Template X some help. I think don't Aria's pokemon need categories or templates. There are only three. A recurring character true, but is too soon call her rival?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Wait scratch that. The rival thing was confirmed. My mistake on that one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Aria is legal, but I think Alain does not need one yet. As there is only pokemon known and he's not confirmed rival.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:42, March 24, 2016 (UTC) News blogs I will be taking a break form doing news blogs for awhile. I will finish this months news blogs and will be doing a special on the Sun and Moon info which will be out on the 15th of next month. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, March 26, 2016 (UTC) We need a template to group trainers together and for Event Pokemon NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 12:49, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Requests For User Rights If you could comment on what you think of me running for rollback, I'd appreciate it. Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Energy X, why did you remove the photo of the generations? ~~MrLeopold 31 mar 2016 22:42 (UTC) SImplification I think I've found a way the simplify the Pokemon Character temp. I want you to be on guard if something is wrong with it. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:07, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :Could you upload a .png version of Phoebe's Dusclops since we technically use .png's more than anything for manga. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:41, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::There is this website which will do it in no time, http://www.online-image-editor.com/. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:56, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:00, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Wild Pokemon sections I've devised a way on how to add the wild Pokemon sections on places in the games. They will be under tabbers as I have tried to think of a way to add seasons and times to the temps and it won't work. I know you don't like tabbers for pages because you say they make the page take time to upload but it's the only way to do it. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll do one soon. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:52, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::If you look at Route 201, you'll see the result. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:12, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for liking it. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC) TMs and HMs I have finished adding the TMs and HMs temps to move pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:02, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :It had support as the forum I set up had more support than anything. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:09, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose so, it's just that other agree to it and that each page can be focused on, i.e. the bio's of each one. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:31, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I disagree, they are as important as move images. I think that should be debated. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:17, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Categories Hey, X. Could you list off what admins and such can do over normal users. I want to know what I can and can't do, because I can't seem to remove categories from some images I uploaded. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:35, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. And I don't see how to edit it. I'm unsure what to do (Once again, I'm sorry for asking that first part). --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:52, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Question Just wondering how long do we have to wait for the decision of being promoted. It's been a week now is why I'm asking. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:05, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Okey dokey --Rai 水 (talk) 20:20, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I just wanted to know if you knew the reason why unless there is at least two things to be listed under the trivia or see also section of a page, that we don't use "*" with that one thing. --Rai 水 (talk) 08:10, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::How is it redundant? A bullet suggests there would or could be others to list in the specific section. And a bullet would not do much to the loading time. You can't really be serious with that. --Rai 水 (talk) 08:39, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::A bullet makes it look more aligned too if you catch my drift. It may be me being used to my other wiki's doing this, but I have to disagree with not adding the bullet even if it's one thing listed. --Rai 水 (talk) 08:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I just want to know that you won't go removing the bullet if only one thing is listed because I intend to do that. --Rai 水 (talk) 09:33, April 9, 2016 (UTC) The future of Jigglypuff (anime) It may have been captured or returned to Kanto. Who knows for certain? --Aggression25 (talk) 20:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Guardian Signs The PocketMonsters Fansubs has subbed them. If you click on BitTorrent Tracker, it will show a list of all the episodes, shorts etc. they have subbed. The two shorts of Guardian Signs are near the end of the Pocket Monster Subbed list.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Zoey Thanks for the compliment, I can say the same thing for you. You have written so many plots for mostly episode and chapter pages and now on the character pages. That's also an admirable attitude I am hoping to be able to do that as well and yeah I wish the same thing too, it will help the wiki a lot out if there were more users like that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:05, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Promotion It has been 2 weeks since my requests for user rights. Just a reminder. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:41, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. Question? Do I not have the option of remaming files as a rollback? --Rai 水 (talk) 19:38, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh! Well on Narutopedia, where I'm also a rollbacker, we can remame pages and files alike. I was planning to rename many files that are need of being so, but oh well. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:40, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can I report someone to you on the app here? Beaufonville17? He's very over-dramatic and speaks in caps a lot, and it's really annoying. Can you say something to him?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 22:56, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 14:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! Hey, I was just looking through some of my old contributions on some wikis and saw that I did a few naughty things on this wiki including talk pages and vandalizing page names. Just wanted to say sorry for the old stupid me. Thanks! Mismagius Star (talk) 20:34, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Phantump Um X is it ok to make Phantump (XY117) again? Why'd you delete it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Info box mess I don't mean to mess up the Pokémon info boxes, but every time the added information just swapped place by itself when I use the Visual Editor...Diana Lover (talk) 05:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC)Diana love ReadingDiana Lover (talk) 05:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Unown I have sprites for all of Unown's forms in X and Y. How would I add them all to the page? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Edits I manually do it. I tried putting "TBA" as a default for Gen. VII when blank on the template, but failed. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Oh! Thanks for the advice. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:02, April 16, 2016 (UTC) User Excuse me, Energy X. Could you please block Negordon permanently? Because that user will still keep doing the badges out of order if you unblock.--Jokeman20 (talk) 00:07, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay, then. It was just a suggestion. Believe me I already know how some users are. The good and the bad.--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:47, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Questions about the citation of sources First off, I found another source that seems to be pretty well received - Serebii's AttackDex entry on the move. I hate to leave any article uncited, so I'll replace that now if that's okay. Secondly, I wanted to ask - what's the reason behind the "don't cite/copy Bulba" rule? Have they given you guys trouble in the past or something? Thanks much! 652Graystripe Talk page 12:03, April 20, 2016 (UTC) MoveBoxTop temp I was thinking of moving the top section to the bottom so it's on top of the moves section of the three temps when put together. What do you think? (It might also showcase the image a bit more) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:46, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :There you go, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:52, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I saw and I understand :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay but, I have to disagree on you when it comes to Aria's pages as I noticed that you have removed the clears on that page. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:06, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::True... I suppose your right. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::I told you that I was taking a break last month but, I'm taking exams from May till mid June, so I'll start near the end of June. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The header rides up the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:17, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, I just looked at it and the temp moves to the left. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::It could be adjusted then. 75%? Ellis99 Volcanion 17:24, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay, I'll sort it now. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:26, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nastu has been copying temps from Bulba for the walkthroughs. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, could you tell me when we use the clear then? Ellis99 Volcanion 06:46, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :I understand now. Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, April 22, 2016 (UTC) PokePower I have applied for PokePower. You can vote if you'd like. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:16, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Please do something about Eveegirl03 on the app. He keeps making posts like he's on Facebook or whatever, when that's not what the app is for, and he just cussed me out, which pissed me off, and I reported it.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 21:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Ben Hey X do you know anything about Hero of Oblivia manga?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:40, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Yes concerning Ben (Hero of Oblivia). I don't know what chapter he or the pokemon he captured appeared in. Thought you might.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 22:09, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Changes What you've done has caused the Male and Female categories to disappear on pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:38, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :Male and Female categories exist! Have a look. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:42, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::These, this and this. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:47, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, just make an if on the animecharacter temp so when it comes to Tate and Liza, it shows up with both Male and Female character categories. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:51, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::By the way, another chapter has been translated too. It's an ORAS chapter. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:59, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::The reason I was confused is because you "categories! not category as I said you cuase both categories to disappear and you said not such categories exist, to something like that. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:43, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Please read two comments above. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:06, April 27, 2016 (UTC) You forgot to do the images for AG001. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:35, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Please read the message above. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, once you've uploaded new images for the AG episodes, are you planning to replace the images for DP and BW episodes you uploaded that have logo's on them? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:46, May 2, 2016 (UTC) If that is the case, why do we insert minor character in the debuts sections when they won't appear again? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:35, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think it would be confusing to have minor character that don't have any counterparts and have their Pokemon in the debuts section. Having one or the other seems weird to me. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:41, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay then, but I still have my own opinion on the matter. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:13, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Could you sort out the main page because the right rail has moved down the page. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon Adventures heads up Just to let you know coming this fall the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire chapter will be released by Viz in mini-volumes and the release dates for the first two volumes are already posted on Amazon. Check it out if you wish. -Adv193 (talk) 23:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) GIF Are you good with GIF images? I need a little help if you ever get the chance. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:16, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, if you look at my userpage, the GIF I have on there is all glitched out and stuff. Do you think you can fix it for me? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:30, April 28, 2016 (UTC) That's okay. I will do that. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, April 29, 2016 (UTC) So, what's going on with the app?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 23:01, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, I use my laptop to go on the app online, and it was working before, but now it looks like this: , and when I try to make a comment, this is what it tells me: . But when I go to it on the app on my tablet, it still seems to be working, so why is it no longer working when I check it out through my laptop?--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 15:21, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it. I was using a link from one app to that one, and just changed the URL to pokemon, even though I know the number was different, but it didn't use to be that difficult to get like that.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 15:30, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Font I just wanted to know who created how the font looked on page sections. I want to know this because sections " " and " ", look too similar in a page. For example, one page Roost, the "Effect" section looks just like its subsections (Contests, Super Contests, Contest Spectaculars). I would like that problem to be fixed. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. The difference is a bit more noticeable now. If you could make the font more different to make the sections more distinct, I'd appreciate it :) --Rai 水 (talk) 17:19, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits I honestly don't like how the "For" template is written. Not only that but what's the point in saying for other variants when it's only one other. You might as well direct it to the other one as I did using my "Variant" template. If it's more than one other variant than that's when "other variants" should be used. I might not link to the disambuigation page but, honestly, people only make disambiguation pages when three or more pages share the same name. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:10, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Technically, how two pages with the same name usually are done is whatever came first would be the original and the other in parenthesis. For example, I'm not sure, but if Adventures came before the anime then, "Jasmine's Steelix (Adventures)" would be "Jasmine's Steelix". Its variant would be Jasmine's Steelix (anime). --Rai 水 (talk) 17:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I have an idea. How about using this format. "This page pertains to Steelix owned by Jasmine in the anime. [If you are looking for a page that shares the same name, see Steelix (Disambiguation). It both describes what the page is about and links to the disambiguation page. Seeing as it directs the user to all one or more variants, putting "See Also" for pages like Jasmine (anime), there would be no need to put its counterpart in See Also. It's redundant. And makes the disambiguation useless. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:44, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Hy im back i make a photo for spoink from pearls are a spoink best friend but the quality of video was soo good aasdsd 17:50, May 5, 2016 (UTC)aasdsd i hope its good the signature ::::Okay i have been pretty busy trying to make pages look as organized, informative and nicely designed as possible. On the Move Infobox I got rid of the affect (decided that a template would be better to use to represent what targets are targeted from a move) and the secondary effect (It's already explained in full detail in the effect section in the overview. I also decided to make a description template to list all games version descriptions. I also did a little redesigning of the templates. See Aromatic Mist as example of what a move page should properly look like. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Forum I made a forum. You can vote here. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) XY119 Have you watched the new episode?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:27, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Not really, just need a little opinion. I'm wondering if the Trainer (XY119) and Trainer's Scizor (XY119) are too minor (too little appearance). I think I had this discussion with you before about the Origins characters, but kind of forgot about it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Variant temps I had this idea from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. Why don't we have a temp that list all the variants of a character? It would reduced what is on pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:58, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :No, the temp would have different variations of a character, for instance like Ash. The header of the temp would say Ash while in the list or lists, it would have the different variations of him. If you go to the wiki an go to, lets say, Kite Tenjo, you'll see the temp at the bottom of the page then you know what I mean. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:08, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I noticed that he did that, but it could negate the temps on the right being pushed down by the for temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:15, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::May I create a temp to show what I mean? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:58, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:18, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oh I'm sorry about that. I've been busy doing multiple things, so me making the changes will obviously take time. It's not like I forgot about it. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:32, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I've created a debate on the subject. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:56, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't realise until I saw that you renamed the page to Jules. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Resignation Just following up on what you said a few months ago - I have more time now, and would like to be an admin again if possible. I mainly want to focus on the game pages and maintenance, I don't plan on blocking anyone besides the obvious vandal or spammer (I'm in a different timezone than you and Lordranged, so that would be beneficial in that regard). --Shockstorm (talk) 21:19, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Apologies for the inactivity. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:28, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm back Remember me ? I'm Plasma it's great to be back in here. Tell me what I can do. PlasmaX~~Wanna Talk?~ '' 05:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Tank ya for deleting some page that somebody made. Re:Edits Ah, I didn't consider that. I just assumed it something only Ellis decided to do. On desktop it's kinda annoying since it pushes stuff down, but you're right. I'll leave it at the top then. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Foes I just thought it'd be better that way. Because putting the term "twerp" would be like taking Team Rocket's side. Because the heroes and TR dislike each other, we all know that. And I thought that term and foe would be the same. I had no idea you didn't like that idea.--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) So what you meant is that it should happen either way or something else?--Jokeman20 (talk) 19:34, May 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Voice Actor Pictures Sorry for getting back to you so late on this. What are you preferred dimensions for their pictures? Are there set standards for source photos that are more long than wide, more wide than long, or square-shaped? HubStyle (talk) 20:15, May 22, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Update It has been two weeks since my request for user rights now. I created it May 11th. Today is May 25th. Just a reminder. --Rai 水 (talk) 08:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Redefine Could we redefine on when to use stubs as other temps have made it redundant to some degree. '''Ellis99 Volcanion 10:38, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :I feel that it should be used when appearance or personality sections don't that much info as other temps tell users about other things, like the incomplete plot temp tells that the plot needs info and the empty temp tells that a section is empty. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:37, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Of course. I say we use the stubs as I've said above. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:54, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you comment on the demotion of Nectaria and the proposed policy that is a continuation on the subject too. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) The BW100 Pokemon Do you think that Cher's Roserade, Mona's Lilligant & Moira's Cinccino should be changed into Roseradette, Lilligantette and Cinccinoette representively and also count them as nicknamed Pokemon? Diana Lover (talk) 12:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:17, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Energy X! A user recently nominated Pokemon for inclusion in our gaming footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:25, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add it momentarily! Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:49, May 30, 2016 (UTC) About Nectaria being Inactive Hi Energy X, I know it's been sometime now about Nectaria's Inactivity here & other wikia's/wiki's community's lately, i know i haven't been intouch as a user but i wanted to let you know that i've been doing well as well as doing anime for my blogs alot and have noticed something's, It's what Nect said to me About Ellis99 i think a year ago it's still on the other community Answers & Question of pokemon 'recently it has gotten me abit concern about his oh recent troubles, ' She said something about him removing info in some of the articles on here as she told me about it countless time and yet it looks like he said some things to her as well i know of it now but if there is anything i wished is to become a admin on here, ''' '''You know not to be totally active or anything but just to keep watch over the whole community of pokemon and yet i only question myself why does Ellis99 want her demoted from admin? i mean inactivity i know of but really come on? Look at me i'm still a admin on two wikia's/wiki community's 'Vortex & Answers/Question's can't she be a admin even if she's inactive think about it Anyways.' If you'd like to talk i'll be more ear's and active more during days/nights doing anime info if needed.. If you need me Kind Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 15:20, May 28, 2016 (UTC) BW arc I would like to tell you that I will not be writing the plot for BW arc. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:12, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :I have other things to do and the timing isn't right. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I know and I've lost interest in BW arc as I've already read it and I'm still doing exams. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Well L didn't mind a while back but okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:30, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, I think it's quite nice since it tells viewers of the site what Pokemon appeared in the series. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:46, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Images Thanks X for helping solve this matter.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:13, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re:Improvesed Moves What about the ones that are a little bigger than others? Justin Holland (talk) 19:36, May 31, 2016 (UTC) MMMMM... Counter Shield, Rock Tomb Climb, Ice Aqua Jet, as a start. Justin Holland (talk) 19:43, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hey, just so you know, I've looked for other language versions of this wiki (by putting various language codes in front of our url), and I've added the ones I've found to the main page (I got them linked on community central so they should all be working now). It's possible I missed some languages with different urls, but I'm almost certain I found all the main ones. --Shockstorm (talk) 15:08, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Well, some of the small ones seem to be. But it's still better than not having them. --Shockstorm (talk) 16:28, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Why was this removed? --Shockstorm (talk) 19:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Well, I mainly added it for convenience, since they're one of the few wikis that have all the pokemon pages made, so having that on the template eliminated the need to add those manually. I plan to add more automatic language links to that template besides Spanish and Dutch, but for now those 2 wikis seem to be the only foreign-languages ones with all the pokemon. But I understand what you mean. As you can see on pages like this, they don't have a link on the right sidebar to our wiki, despite having one to Bulba and other English sites. I'll have to think about this, maybe talk to them as well. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:13, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Nectaria Could you remove the colouring from her name? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:56, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:16, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Your name appears as dark blue once I clicked on it. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:23, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :::When I go over a users name that is highlighted, it turns up blue. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:30, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::This seems to only happen on MonoBook as it looks alright on Wikia style. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Move error pages Hey, there. I have a question. Would it be alright if we make pages that can provide move errors for the anime and manga just like what we did for the improvised moves page? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:14 June 2, 2016 (UTC) Template Yo Energy X, There might be a problem on some pages. On pages like Frogadier and Ho-Oh, there appears {{#if:||. I think the problem might be in the template. However, neither me nor Ellis know where to find the problem there. Do you know where the problem is? Misch60 (talk) 08:28, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that fixed it. Thank you. :Misch60 (talk) 08:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:Edits I did not know if I had to name it Lillie (Alola) or Lille (game) I chose out of the fact that she will most likely appear sometime in the anime once the Pokémon Alola region comes to light in the anime. Please don't blame me for making an honest mistake Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC) OK. And do you want me to do anything particular to help out on the wiki? Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:29, June 3, 2016 (UTC) (again) Well I have Alpha Sapphire and X so I'll work on the storylines for them Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:44, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Question Are we now allowing users to put redirects on pages? as Shock is using redirects on pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 05:21, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose, but my opinion is not to use them and only be in place for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi can you add.. ''Hi x can you add: '' '''''Misty's Togapi & Iris's Axew to Ash's Given away section reason i've watched these episodes. & the more & more i watched them i think to myself did he.. actually capture these two pokemon because it kinda explained how he cought Togapi in my blog here is how Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon this after Arialdactal was put to sleep by Jigglypuff Ash awakens finds the Togapi egg who decides to keep it however Brock & Misty who's nearby take's the egg and as the episode end's Ash runs after them asking them for his egg back- so this is part 1 Who gets to keep Togapi Ash & company battling Team rocket the egg is sent flying into the air ash makes a dive for the egg but misses luckly Pikachu was there to capture it however everyone noticed it starts to hatch in ash's lap once hatched misty punches ash aside before togapi open it eyes there for as i said to someone it should have been ash's '' ''After that by Hoenn Misty meets up with Ash she watches Togapi evolve into Togatic as the episode ends Ash watches Togatic leave So in saying the Togapi does belong to Ash it just Brock & Misty took his pokemon away to take care of it Iris's Axew was a Accidental capture by Ash who was trying to capture Dunsparce in episode: The path that leads to Good-bye - it's Just Iris & Axew had a big fight but who got cought not Dunsparce it was Axew by Ash So you kinda notice it kinda funny...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:54, June 5, 2016 (UTC) New Forum There is a new forum up, and I would appreciate it if you placed your opinion in it. The link is right here. Sorry I didn't see it in the next. The artwork is so tiny :) Ellis99 Volcanion 09:04, June 12, 2016 (UTC) I Tried To Include The First Airdate For The UK Broadcast In The Info box On The Pokemon the Series: XYA Page But It Didn't Come Out Right, Why Did You The UK Airdate From The Info Box. I Helped With The Episode List Pages On Other Wikia Show Sites.--Carnegg (talk) 21:08, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Spelling error Hey On the arceus page there was a spelling error Groudon562 (talk) 13:03, June 19, 2016 (UTC)